Primeros Encuentros y Cafés Derramados
by olivia.sreal
Summary: AU no-mágico; los personajes se conocen en el café regentado por Albus y su hermano: "Chez Albus"
1. Chapter 1

Primeros Encuentros y Cafés Derramados

"Chez Albus" era el nombre del sitio, pero Remus siempre se refería a él como El café. Sin la mayúscula especialmente acentuada, sólo constatando el hecho de que era el único café de la ciudad. O, al menos, el único que merecía la pena. Sí, desde luego, él se acercaba a otros muchos, y había tomado cafés en algún otro lugar, pero ninguno de ellos se podía comparar a El café. Para empezar, la mayoría no estaban decorados con tanto gusto (no recargadamente, pero haciéndolo acogedor), no tenían tantos libros (o al menos, que se pudieran tocar; Remus todavía recordaba asombrado el café aquel que solo los tenía de adorno), ni tan buen café, ni te daban Sorbetes de limón en vez de chocolates. No le gustaban los sorbetes de limón, pero en fin.

Y tampoco tenían el ambiente, algo muy importante. Evidentemente, si todo lo que buscabas en un café era un asiento medianamente cómodo, una mesa limpia y una conexión wi-fi, podías encontrar bastante desperdigados en la ciudad; pero te resultaría difícil encontrar a una clientela como la que poblaba las mesitas redondas de Chez Albus. Y, por supuesto, sería completamente imposible imitar al propio dueño del café, Albus; al que te podías encontrar siempre allí, ya fuera charlando con los clientes, chupando felizmente un Sorbete de limón, burlándose de su hermano o bebiendo una taza de café como si solo fuera un cliente más.

No, para Remus J. Lupin, no había café que se pudiera comparar con ese.

Había empezado a ir hacía un par de años, cuando se mudó a la ciudad para terminar el último año de la carrera. Quedaba relativamente cerca de su pequeño piso, y solía bajar a beber café casi todos los días. Terminó apropiándose de una mesa al lado de una ventana, lo más lejos posible de los servicios, y relativamente cerca de la barra, que tenía unos asientos donde era un lujo estudiar. Desde luego, mejor que el reducido espacio de su piso, que dejaba bastante que desear en cuanto a confort, pero era funcional, y eso, para el joven, era lo esencial. Además, era lo suficientemente grande para guardar sus libros (en cuanto éstos ocuparon el espacio designado para esos fines, y tres cuartos de la casa más, Remus empezó a sentir sólo un poquito de claustrofobia).

Después de ir casi diariamente durante varios meses, no tardó mucho en entablar una conversación con el dueño, que resultó ser un hombre muy simpático, si bien un tanto excéntrico y quizás demasiado ambiguo. Pero casi siempre solía empezar una conversación con él mientras pedía el café, y luego iba a su mesa habitual, y continuaba a lo suyo.

Ahora, dos años y un título en Filología Inglesa después, consiguió convencer a su amigo para tomar un café.

James no era un hombre de cafeterías; a él le iban los sitios un poco más concurridos, con un par de grados de alcohol más que el martín que se llenaba de polvo en el estante de detrás del mostrador; y con más potenciales chicas que pudieran compartir su colchón. Remus se preguntaba sinceramente cómo había conseguido el puesto de profesor de Sociología tan fácilmente.

Remus sonrió por encima de su taza humeante de té a James, que miraba por la ventana, observando, con el semblante deprimido como las gotas de agua inundaban la acera. Era la segunda o la tercera vez que iban, pues al final había conseguido convencer a James de que le pidiese a Abe que echase unas gotitas de aquel licor suyo en el café. El loco hermano de Albus, que también se encargaba de la cocina, había aceptado con una carcajada ronca, y desde entonces remus no disfrutaba solo de sus tardes de color café.

Su mirada se vio captada por cuarta vez aquella tarde por la pareja que estaban un par de mesas más allá. O bueno, lo que sea que fueran, ya que no parecían muy cómodos. Quizás solo fueran amigos, o quizás incluso compañeros de trabajo; con un poco de suerte.

Ella era pelirroja, y era lo que le había llamado la atención en primer lugar: una melena como aquella destacaba en cualquier sitio al que fueras. Pero estaba de espaldas a él, así que lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue en su compañero. Y ni un pensamiento pelirrojo se le pasó por la cabeza después.

Él era muy, demasiado, guapo. Tendrían más o menos la misma edad, en torno a los veinticinco. El pelo liso y negro le caía hasta casi rozarle los hombros, y el flequillo acariciaba los pómulos altos de un rostro pálido como el alabastro. Durante un instante se preguntó si era modelo; desde luego tenía un cuerpo para serlo, pero lo descartó. Esperaba que tuviese un trabajo un poco más demandante mentalmente.

Remus se fijó en que tenía los ojos claros, pero solo durante la milésima de segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaron. Desvió la mirada de inmediato, avergonzado de que le hubiera pillado mirándole. Sabía por experiencia que a muchos hombres no les hacía gracia que otros hombres les estuvieran mirando.

James captó su aturullamiento, a través de sus pensamientos lúgubres sobre la imposibilidad de tener su fiesta en el jardín esa noche; y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Remus estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero para él, que se le subía la sangre a las mejillas muy rápidamente, no era nada nuevo. Aún así, James se sacudió la fiesta de la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Algún problema, Remus?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la ventana, pero al cabo de unos segundos abrió la boca para contestar.

-No te gires ahora, pero fíjate en la chica pelirroja de detrás de ti. Y luego, en su compañero, el del pelo negro. –masculló entre dientes.

James esperó un tiempo prudencial, divertido, y al final se dio la vuelta como quien busca la placa de los baños. Y, efectivamente, allí estaban. La pelirroja ahora estaba un poco girada hacia su lado, así que podía vislumbrar el perfil, el cual le gustó mucho; y luego se fijó brevemente en el objeto de las miradas de Remus. Desde luego, tenía buen gusto, la ratilla de biblioteca esta.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, recordó lo mucho que le había costado salir a su amigo, tan tímido y tan poco propenso a llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Y hasta hacía poco, no se había enterado de cuál exactamente era el tipo de hombres que le atraían, pues nunca hacía comentarios.

Le sonrió cómplice mientras daba un sorbo a su café con licor, y se rió con más fuerza cuando el rubor se extendió hacia las orejas.

-Parece majo, tío; pero espero que no sean pareja. La tía es un bombón también…

Poco después, la pareja deslumbrante se levantó, y Remus se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, no eran tal. Se notaba por la forma de caminar, prudentemente separados, para que los hombros no chocasen, y en las expresiones ligeramente formales. Remus suspiró ligeramente y le dijo adiós, mentalmente, al joven del pelo negro. Mientras salían, no obstante, él se dio la vuelta, y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante.

Después, se fue.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que volvió a ver al misterioso hombre del café. Así es como Remus pensaba en él, cuando se acordaba, aunque ahora, no sabía por qué, su supervisor se había puesto más estricto de que costumbre y se había visto bombardeado con toneladas de trabajo. Así pues, quizás el Misterioso Hombre hubiera aparecido antes y no se hubiera dado cuenta, abrumado como estaba.

Así pues, no fue hasta el viernes siguiente que le vio. Esta vez estaba solo, como de costumbre, y las teclas de su ordenador resonaban en el relativo silencio del lugar. Se estaba haciendo de noche ya, pero las lámparas amarillentas proporcionaban una luz agradable. Remus levantó la vista de la pantalla para dar un sorbo al tercer té de la tarde cuando le vio.

Él también estaba solo, la chica no le había acompañado, así que estaba bebiendo tranquilamente y leyendo un libro (cuyo título Remus, por desgracia, no acertaba a ver), obviamente ignorante de que alguien le estaba mirando. O al menos, lo era hasta que levantó la vista, y sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, para vergüenza de Remus. Siguió trabajando en el _paper_, que todavía estaba a la mitad, y trató de no levantar la vista. O no muy a menudo, al menos.

Una de las veces en las que le miró, de reojo, el hombre levantó la cabeza, y Remus estaba bastante seguro de que le estaba sonriendo. Había empezado a esbozar una sonrisa por su parte, cuando escuchó una melodía conocida, y el joven pegó un salto.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta, que vibraba al son de _Another Brick in the Wall_, una de las canciones preferidas del propio Remus, y contestó en seguida. Vio que su rostro se endurecía, y que fruncía un poco el ceño aunque la conversación fue muy escueta. Remus intentó escuchar lo que decía, o al menos su nombre, y estaba casi seguro de que empezaba por "S" u otro sonido igual de sibilante. Misterioso S colgó rápidamente, y, para asombro de Remus, cogió el abrigo y la bufanda roja y salió rápidamente, dejando un billete de veinte en el mostrador y lanzándole una última mirada con algo parecido a remordimientos. Y esa vez, Remus estaba casi seguro de que sí había sonreído.

Después, salió del café, y remus le vio correr por la calle mayor, en dirección a, al parecer, el hospital. Emergencia médica, pues. Remus sonrió para sí mismo, feliz de que no fuera modelo, y siguió tecleando palabra tras palabra.

-Diría que tienes buen gusto, Remus. –dijo una voz a su espalda, y el aludido casi saltó del asiento de la sorpresa.

-¡Albus! No te había visto, pensaba que estabas en la cocina, preparando galletas. –lo único que su hermano le dejaba hacer en la cocina, según creía Remus. El hombre mayor sonrió, y se sentó enfrente de él, mientras Remus guardaba le documento y apartaba un par de papeles de la mesa.

-No, estaba observando vuestro intercambio de miradas. –dijo, con una media sonrisa- Y debo decir que es una buena pieza, ese Mr Black… guapo, listo e influyente.

A Remus casi se le sale el té por la nariz cuando escuchó el nombre.

-¿¡Black!? ¿Black como… como los Black? –la familia Black estaban entre las más influyentes política y económicamente hablando, de todo el país. Por supuesto, el tío no podía ser un barrendero, tenía que ser un Black. Remus tragó saliva con dificultad, y trató de recordar lo que sabía de ellos, que no era mucho aparte de que les gustaban los nombres extraños, que tenían más dinero que el Vaticano (o eso decían las revistas que Remus leía cuando iba al dentista) y que eran unos racistas. En fin, allí se fue el sueño de Misterioso S…

Pero Albus estaba hablando, y Remus hizo un esfuerzo por enterarse de lo que decía.

-Me parece que nuestro invitado de honor es el mayor de los dos hermanos, pero, si hay que hacer un poco de caso a lo que se oye por allí, hay problemas familiares. Dicen que no se parece a su familia…

Remus soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Con que se parezca en un par de genes, es suficiente, ¿no crees? En fin, tanto por un par de ojos claros.

Albus se rió entre dientes, y, tras darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda, se dirigió al mostrador. Remus suspiró, y cerró el ordenador; suponía que no iba a conseguir hacer nada más esa noche.

* * *

La taza estaba llena hasta el punto en el que el adjetivo "rebosante" se quedaba corto. Por más que intentase caminar con cuidado, el líquido se bamboleaba de un lado a otro, y amenazaba con derramarse en cualquier instante. No sabía por qué estaba tan llena, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver el que Peter estuviera de vacaciones y Albus se encargase de hacer de camarero él mismo.

Así pues, la mirada de Remus iba completamente centrada en el contenido de la taza, y solo veía lo que pasaba delante de él por el rabillo del ojo. Evidentemente, era de esperar que pasara lo que pasó.

Remus se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había un pie donde no debería haber más que suelo delante de él, y de que el pie iba seguido de una pierna, y lo siguiente que supo fue que acababa de manchar una camisa con pinta de cara con una taza entera de té recién acabado de hervir.

Casi se cayó el también, pero se equilibró a tiempo.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento, perdón –dijo, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el rostro al que pertenecía la pierna y la camisa manchada de té. Se le cortó la respiración un instante, pero eso se podía deber, evidentemente, al hecho de haber derramado una taza de té sobre alguien.

Black le miraba con las cejas alzadas en sorpresa, pero una expresión divertida en el rostro. Remus tartamudeó otra vez una disculpa, mientras una vocecilla en su cabeza le chillaba a demasiados decibelios que mira lo que había hecho, que era un torpe, y que, por Dios, éste era un Black –y éstos tenían una mala leche y un instinto vengativo bastante notorios.

Pero el joven que tenía delante no parecía especialmente enfadado, y, si bien tenía que mantener la camisa fuera de su piel no fuera a quemarse, la sonrisa no se le había borrado del rostro.

Remus no sabía que hacer, pero por suerte apareció Albus detrás de él con un trapo, y se lo tendió a Black, con una sonrisa educada en el rostro. Black se limpió la camisa como pudo, y Remus aprovechó para separarse de él, pues seguían demasiado cerca.

La mancha de té, evidentemente, no se quitaba tan fácilmente, pero a Black no pareció importarle. Cuando no hubo peligro de quemadura de clase tres, apartó el trapo y sonrió a Remus, extendiendo la mano.

-Sirius Black.

-Remus Lupin. –Respondió a media voz, pero estrechándole la mano firmemente.- Esto… siento lo de tu camisa, era tan bonita… digo, no creo que la mancha se vaya a ir muy rápidamente. –Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No hay problema, tengo una de repuesto en la mochila, justo iba a reponer las de la taquilla… ¿te apetece un té, ya que éste ya no es comestible? –Sacudió un poco la camisa, y se dirigió al mostrador. –Albus, ¿me das dos tes Earl Grey? –Y luego, girándose hacia Remus, añadió-. ¿Me perdonas? Voy a cambiarme y ahora vuelvo.

Se encaminó hacia su mesa, donde la pelirroja le volvía a acompañar, y sacó una camisa de su mochila. Poco después, estaba de vuelta, antes incluso de que los tes estuvieran preparados. Esta vez, llegaron sanos y salvos a la mesa de ellos dos, y Remus esbozó una sonrisa tímida mientras se sentaba.

-Lily Evans. –dijo la chica, mientras le estrechaba la mano sonriendo.- debo decir que es una manera interesante de empezar una conversación.

Remus sonrió, y Sirius, a su lado, soltó una carcajada ligera.

Estuvieron hablando bastante tiempo. Sirius le dijo que era cirujano en el hospital central de la ciudad, como Remus se imaginaba, y Lily le dijo que ella era neuróloga en el mismo sitio, de ahí que salieran a tomar café para socializar un poco. Remus les contó que él era doctorando en la universidad, y habló brevemente sobre su proyecto. Pero hablaron de otras cosas, fácilmente, pues Sirius resulto ser, a pesar de su familia, una persona muy interesante y bastante diferente a los estereotipos. Lily también era simpática, y Remus hizo una nota mental de hablar de ella delante de James, pues parecía ser alguien que le podía caer bien.

Ella se fue al cabo de un tiempo, disculpándose, pero tenía guardia esa noche. Remus y Sirius siguieron hablando durante un rato más, hasta que al final, un carraspeo de Albus les hizo levantarse y pagar. Una vez en la calle, estrecharon las manos.

-¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? –preguntó Sirius.

-Bastante. Es más agradable estudiar aquí que en mi casa, y Albus me cae bastante bien.

Sirius dudó unos instantes, como si tratase de recordar algo, y al final sonrió.

-¿Te puedes pasar el miércoles que viene, a eso de las siete? Termino a las seis, pero por si acaso surge algo. –la sonrisa que le lanzó era sólo un poco suplicante, y no hubiera hecho falta. Remus asintió, feliz, y le aseguró que sí.

Mientras contemplaba la silueta de Sirius Black alejándose del café, recortándose contra la luz de las farolas, Remus sonrió anchamente, y se alejó en dirección contraria.

Una razón más para que le gustase Chez Albus.


	2. Condiciones Médicas y Tiempos Rememorado

Condiciones Médicas y Tiempos Rememorados

Sirius se levantó esa mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro. No sabía muy bien por qué; o, más bien, sí lo sabía, lo que no se explicaba era por qué le hacía tan feliz. Mientras se duchaba, se dijo a sí mismo que sólo quedaban dos días más hasta el miércoles.

Mientras cogía la moto para irse al hospital, después de haber engullido muy rápidamente el desayuno, el buen humor continuaba, pero más sosegado (la perspectiva de un día de trabajo solía hacer eso en él), y, al aparcar en su sitio habitual ya se había hecho a la idea de otro día más. No es que le disgustara su trabajo, para nada, pero de vez en cuando le deprimía un poco, ver a tanta gente desdichada y dolorida. Lo único bueno era que él intentaba ayudarles a curarse; pero su impotencia de vez en cuando le sacaba de sus casillas. Sirius era un hombre que se salía de sus casillas con bastante facilidad, también.

El día pasó sin mención. Charló un poco con sus compañeros, a media mañana tomó un café con Lily en la cafetería; y siguió trabajando en el montón de papeles que debía ordenar. Después, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se acercó a urgencias, donde le tocaban las dos horas que quedaban. Siempre terminaba cansado y mareado cuando estaba en urgencias; había demasiada sangre, demasiada gente corriendo de un lado para otro; y siempre había familiares a los que había que apartar.

Se tomó un descanso a la una y media, mordisqueando un bocadillo en un banco cerca de la entrada, y solo porque Lily estaba con un paciente (la neuróloga siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupada para resultar sano). Entonces, mientras daba un trago a la botella de agua que tenía al lado, se fijó en una de las personas que salían a trompicones de las puertas del hospital. El pelo castaño claro relucía al sol, y Sirius empezó a formar una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro antes de fijarse en la expresión de Remus. Parecía aterrado, pero le perdió de vista entre un grupo especialmente numerosos de ex pacientes y familiares. Cuando se alejaron, no había ni rastro del joven al que había conocido la semana anterior y cuya visita esperaba tan impacientemente. Sirius frunció el ceño, preocupado. Quizás le había confundido con otra persona, era posible; o quizás es que no quería que supiera que había estado en el hospital, Sirius sabía que había gente muy vergonzosa con aquellas cosas, sobre todo si tenían algún tipo de enfermedad embarazosa, como una venérea. Se preguntó si Remus tenía alguna, pero algo en su interior lo dudaba. También podía haber tenido algún accidente, un corte con un cuchillo en un mal sitio… pero Sirius no recordaba haberle visto por urgencias ahora que acababa de estar; ni tampoco ninguna escayola o venda en el joven. Frunció el ceño, apartando el bocadillo. De repente no tenía más hambre.

Mientras se acercaba al edificio, se preguntó si su carpeta estaría entre las del mostrador. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó y empezó a buscar. La secretaria le ignoró, pero no encontró nada de Lupin. Entonces no era un caso de consulta, o urgente, ni un accidente… Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado, y decidió ir a subir a ver a Lily.

-¿Y dices que le has visto salir del hospital? –Preguntó la muchacha, mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta.- Quizás estuviera visitando a algún familiar, ¿no crees?

-Puede, pero entonces ¿por qué no me devolvió el saludo? Más bien parecía asustado de verme… -fue la respuesta, con tono deprimido. El buen humor de esa mañana se había esfumado.

-Hm… creo que puedo mirar en el ordenador, a ver si hay algún paciente que se llame como él, para ver si es que es familia o qué.

Los dedos largos de Lily teclearon rápidamente el nombre y apellido de Remus, y los dos se inclinaron interesados sobre la pantalla.

-Lupin, R… aquí está. –dijo, y fue a pinchar, pero le salió una pantalla con las palabras "Denegado por confidencialidad" en rojo. Lily frunció el ceño, y miró a Sirius con preocupación.

-Eso solo puede significar que ha ido a psiquiatría… -murmuró Sirius, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Remus dio un puñetazo al marco de la puerta nada más entrar en su casa. Luego, maldiciendo por el súbito dolor, se fue a poner un poco de hielo, la repentina ira dando paso a la tristeza.

Pues ya está. Ahora se meterá en los archivos del hospital para saber qué es lo que hago allí, y se enterará… y se acabará toda posibilidad de ser amigos, se dijo a sí mismo mientras envolvía su mano herida en un paño con hielo. En fin. No se podía decir que era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Se derrumbó en el sofá del salón-cocina y suspiró. Siempre, su vida se había visto regida por su condición (dioses, eso sonaba fatal) médica, y había sido juzgado por ella, en vez de por lo que era, una y otra vez.

Técnicamente hablando, Remus tenía una variante especialmente periódica del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo; o, en otras palabras, había un momento al mes, una noche para ser más exactos, en el que perdía el control de sí mismo y se convertía en una bestia… no quería saber qué podía pasar si algún día escapaba de la pequeña habitación vacía que se había reservado a sí mismo para esas noches; pero estaba seguro de que Lunático (así había empezado a llamar al otro Remus cuando era niño) tenía tendencias asesinas. Auto-masoquistas, también, y eso, junto con su mala habilidad para cicatrizar eran la causa de todas sus cicatrices (las pequeñas de los brazos causadas por navajas; las del pecho, e incluso la larga que le cruzaba el rostro, y que fue la primera de todas); y lo peor de todo era que sufría una amnesia profunda siempre. La mañana siguiente a la luna llena, pues Lunático siempre aparecía entonces, se despertaba acurrucado en el suelo, con la ropa hecha jirones, ensangrentado si había conseguido encontrar algo con lo que hacerse daño, y dolorido de cualquiera de las maneras, puesto que Lunático siempre le dejaba un dolor sordo en todo el cuerpo que hacía que tuviera que pasarse el resto del día en la cama.

Había empezado a tener las crisis después de aquella noche, cuando tenía seis años. Remus podía pensar en ello de manera casi objetiva ya, casi veinte años después, pero las pesadillas habían plagado sus sueños durante toda la niñez y buena parte de su adolescencia. El hombre, Greyback, un antiguo conocido de su padre, estaba entre rejas, pero Remus sabía que el recuerdo de un abuso era difícil de olvidar. Además, tenía un recordatorio físico, sus cicatrices; y uno psicológico. Todas las crisis ocurrían en la noche de luna llena; como la primera vez.

Remus suspiró. A sus padres les había costado encontrar un colegio que le aceptase, pues todo el mundo tenía miedo de que perdiera el control en clase y masacrara a sus compañeros, el niño pequeño y delgado que era. Por suerte, habían encontrado un internado que le había aceptado a los once años; quizás porque el director también parecía un poco loco. Al entrar en el internado, sus problemas no habían hecho más que aumentar. El resto de niños, y no tan niños, se apartaban de él o se metían con él. Los primeros meses habían sido un infierno, hasta que llegó James. Su amigo le había metido bajo su ala protectora, y allí nadie se atrevía a tocarle. Además, James y Remus habían empezado una amistad que duraba hasta aquellos días; y Remus le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que había hecho, y hacía, por él. James era todavía el que le encerraba por las noches y le volvía a abrir por las mañanas, y curaba sus heridas y le ayudaba, una vez al mes.

Y ahora, la única posibilidad de hacer amistades en bastante tiempo iba a poner la misma cara de asco que sus compañeros en la escuela, y le iba a dar la espalda. Remus tenía ganas de gritar de frustración.

Pero no lo hizo, porque no hubiera servido de nada. En cambio, movió los dedos entumecidos por el dolor y el frío, y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Marcó automáticamente el único número que utilizaba, aparte del de su madre, y respiró hondo al escuchar los tonos graves de James.

* * *

-¿Y qué? –preguntó Lily. –No podemos saber por qué ha ido a psiquiatría; puede ser por una depresión, la muerte de un familiar le ha dejado más trastornado de lo normal… ¿qué más da?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir, pero el nudo en su estómago no se fue con tanta facilidad. Tragó saliva, y cerró la ventana, que seguía mostrando la palabra "Prohibido" como una bandera. Respiró hondo.

-Tienes razón, supongo… aún así, no me cuadra. ¿Tú notaste síntomas de que estuviera deprimido, o algo por el estilo?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no prueba nada…

* * *

-¿Y? Dices que te vio salir del hospital, pero nada más. Puedes inventarte cien excusas distintas, todas creíbles.

Remus negó tristemente con la cabeza.

-Los médicos tendrán acceso a los pacientes, supongo. Será capaz de averiguar qué hacía allí.

-Bueno, y en ese caso, ¿qué más da? Incluso, es casi mejor que sea médico, será más abierto hacia Lunático, ¿no crees? Y no es como si fuera peligroso todo el tiempo, ya sabemos que solamente lo es una vez al mes; y quién sabe, quizás ni siquiera tenga que enterarse del todo. No creo que vayáis a quedar todas las noches del mes. Ni siquiera tú tienes tanta energía, Remus. –dijo James, y se notó que estaba sonriendo. Remus no lo hizo.

-¿Y entonces qué hago? Me presento a la cita sin más; ¿y cuándo me pregunte? ¿Le digo la verdad, o miento?

-Le dices la verdad. Si no es capaz de asimilarla, no te merece, Remus.

Remus bajó la cabeza y colgó el teléfono, todavía lleno de dudas.

* * *

-Que ni siquiera se te pase por esa cabezota vacía que tienes. ¡Ni un instante! Vas a ir a esa cita aunque te tenga que llevar de las orejas, ¿entiendes? –Lily estaba enfada, y cuando se enfadaba subía el tono de voz. Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole silencio.

-No se me había pasado por la cabeza, mujer; baja la voz. Pero será un poco incómodo… ¿Le pregunto, o no?

Lily se paró a pensar un instante.

-No sé… depende. Si ves que está muy nervioso, mejor déjalo para otra ocasión. Si ves que puedes preguntarlo… con suavidad, oye,… puedes probar.

Sirius asintió, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Está bien. –Suspiró.- Yo que iba tan ilusionado…

Salió del despacho distraídamente.

* * *

El miércoles amaneció nublado. Remus había dado cuenta esa mañana, al mirar por la ventana de su dormitorio; pero había esperado que para la tarde se hubiera aclarado. No lo hizo, nada sorprendentemente.  
Las nubes habían bajado, formando una densa niebla que difuminaba los contornos de los edificios; y si Remus no hubiera conocido el camino hacia la cafetería, tenía la impresión de que se habría perdido. El local estaba bastante lleno, o al menos, más lleno de lo que solía estar un miércoles por la tarde. Remus miró a su alrededor nada más entrar, y frunció el ceño con preocupación al ver su mesa vacía.

Sirius no había llegado.

Se sentó pesadamente, dejando la chaqueta en la silla de al lado, y suspiró. Tonks, la camarera, llegó al punto, y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Aunque Remus y James (y estaba casi seguro de que Albus también), le hubieran dicho incontables veces que era él gay; la muchacha, recién salida del instituto, no perdía la esperanza. Aún así, a Remus le caía bien. Normalmente, cuando no había muchos clientes, se quedaba a charlar, y era capaz de contar chistes bastante graciosos. Ese día solamente pudo sonreír, asegurarse de que pedía lo mismo de siempre, y asentir con la cabeza llena de pinchos rosas, dispuesta a seguir sirviendo al resto de clientes. Remus observó divertido como los clientes más habituales del café (el gigantón peludo que siempre acariciaba a Minerva, y que era el único ser viviente aparte de Albus que la arisca gata toleraba; el joven que debería ser más o menos de su edad, con la nariz grande y el pelo grasiento, y el resto) se apartaban cuidadosamente de ella. Tonks con una bandeja llena de líquidos calientes era algo digno de ser temido; la muchacha era conocida por su torpeza.

Pero incluso Tonks no podía quitarle de la cabeza que le acababan de dejar plantado. Observó apesadumbrado el reloj que colgaba encima del mostrador, cuyas manecillas indicaban que habían pasado más de diez minutos de las siete. Remus se dijo que podía haber sido una emergencia médica de cualquier tipo (¿no dijo Sirius que era cirujano?), pero no conseguía olvidar el encuentro en el hospital.

En ese momento, le sonó el móvil, y contempló unos instantes el número desconocido antes de atender a la llamada.

Cinco minutos después, había colgado y estaba recogiendo apresuradamente su abrigo del asiento.

-¡Tonks! Lo siento, olvídate del té, ha habido una emergencia. ¡Os pago otro día!

La llamada había sido de Sirius. Le pedía perdón por haber faltado a la cita, y le explicaba que, tal y como se imaginaba Remus, había habido una emergencia: un accidente múltiple en la carretera, sin ningún muerto, pero heridos suficientes como para que se tuviese que pedir ayuda a más médicos. Ah, y lo más importante, había conseguido su número porque una de las víctimas había sido su amigo James, que había reconocido a Sirius mucho antes de que él recordase su rostro.

Así que Remus se había puesto en marcha hacia el hospital inmediatamente; preocupado por su amigo. Sabía, se lo había dicho muchas veces, que esa pasión por las motos iba a hacer que terminase mal.

Se coló en Urgencias en parte por la carita de niño bueno que le presentó a la recepcionista; en parte porque el alboroto que había en esa parte del hospital era monumental, y nadie se fijó en él. Caminó con rapidez por entre los distintos espacios individuales, separados entre sí por cortinas que en realidad deberían ser blancas, pero se acercaban más bien al translúcido; hasta que llegó donde estaba su amigo.

James tenía una pierna escayolada, y un brazo a juego, y un esparadrapo en el cuello, pero aparte de eso, no parecía estar mal. Estaba hablando alegremente con Sirius, que se había sentado en un taburete cerca de la cama, sobre motos, al parecer, y sonreía. Cuando vio a Remus, la sonrisa se expandió.

-¡Lupin, viejo lobo! Ya me preguntaba si me ibas a dejar tirado en las garras de las temibles enfermeras… -exclamó.- Perdona que no me levante para saludarte, pero comprenderás que en la situación actual me resulta un poco difícil.

Remus no pudo sino sonreír, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Eres un hijo de perra, Potter. Yo aquí, diciéndome que te habrías roto la cabeza para siempre y no volverías a ser el mismo, y cuando llego te veo tan sano como siempre, de cháchara. –dijo, con falso enfado. Estaba aliviado de que James no hubiera sufrido graves daños. –Oh, y Sirius. –Se giró hacia el otro hombre, y se levantó para saludarle.- me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado, y no importa por… bueno, ya sabes.

Estiró un brazo para estrecharle la mano, pero Sirius le arrastró a un abrazo fugaz.

-Normalmente tengo unos métodos más ortodoxos para conseguir el número de teléfono, pero éste parece haber tenido resultado. ¿Estás bien?

Remus sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado y asintió, zafándose del abrazo; y se volvió a girar hacia James.

-¿Has llamado a tus padres? –Y después de una ligera pausa, añadió.- ¿Qué pasó?

James asintió, musitó un por supuesto; y ante la segunda pregunta se encogió todo lo que pudo de hombros, ligeramente confuso.

-No estoy del todo seguro. Yo iba por la carretera; y estaba bastante llena; cuando de repente se oyeron un montón de pitidos; y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que un coche se acercaba a toda hostia hacia mí. O yo me acercaba hacia él, ni lo sé.

Sirius carraspeó ligeramente.

-La versión oficial, en realidad, es que un conductor, probablemente borracho, o drogado (o las dos cosas…), decidió que la carretera en la hora punta era un buen momento para hacer derrapes con el coche. Y una mierda de coche que tenía, también. –Sacudió la cabeza, con pesar.- El maldito no se ha muerto, pero me parece que hay una niña que no ha tenido tanta suerte. Y luego, los heridos, como nuestro señor Potter aquí presente; esos han sido casi una docena. Hemos podido coserles a todos, y ahora la cosa está bajo control.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con pesar, y también con alivio de que la cosa no hubiera llegado a más. Dio un golpecito en la pierna escayolada de James, e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando la cortina a su derecha se abrió con brusquedad, y el matrimonio Potter apareció. Remus cerró la boca mientras la madre de James se abalanzaba contra él, medio histérica entre el miedo, el alivio y el enfado.

Remus les saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, y, cogiendo a Sirius por un brazo, le arrastró fuera del campo auditivo de los padres de James.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Sus padres son un cielo, pero cuando se enfadan, lo hacen de verdad, sin importarles que tenga veintisiete años en vez de diecisiete. Y créeme, no quieres estar ahí cuando la supernova explote. –Remus sonrió, y soltó con suavidad el brazo de Sirius.

-Entendido, Houston. Por cierto… te tengo que recompensar por dejarte tirado en el café antes. ¿Qué te parece venirte a mi piso y cenamos? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo con sólo un deje de picardía.

Remus levantó una ceja.

-Sólo una cena, ¿eh? –sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrió ligeramente. Luego, señaló el traje verde hospital que llevaba Sirius. -¿Te espero mientras te cambias?

-Hombre, si quieres, puedes meterte conmigo… -Bromeó Sirius, y Remus, por toda respuesta, le dio una colleja suave.

-Tira.

Si Remus fuera un dibujo animado, estaba casi completamente seguro de que su mandíbula estaría barriendo el suelo en ese momento. Como no lo era; simplemente contempló el apartamento de Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

-Vaya… -fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir ante el espectáculo que se extendía ante él.

El apartamento era espacioso, por decirlo de alguna manera. Solamente el salón era tan grande como tres cuartas partes del piso de Remus; con elegantes sillones de cuero negro y grandes ventanales en la pared que no estaba inclinada hacia el suelo. Las vistas eran espectaculares, y merecían subir los seis pisos sin ascensor hasta el ático. Sirius sonrió ante su expresión, y se quitó los zapatos descuidadamente en la entrada.

-¿Te apetece pasta con boloñesa? Porque es eso o pasta con huevo… digamos que la cocina no es lo mío. –Sonrió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Mejor con huevo… soy vegetariano. –Fue la respuesta, mientras le seguía en calcetines por el suelo resplandeciente. Se preguntó distraídamente si pagaría a alguien por limpiar la casa; estaba demasiado limpia para que allí viviera un hombre soltero.

-¿Vegetariano? Que chulo… yo lo intenté cuando tenía como quince años, pero no duré más de un mes. Terminé comiéndome un enorme filete de… -se paró al ver la cara de asco de Remus, que le sacaba la lengua.- Vale, me callo.

Empezaron a comer casi media hora después, entre unas cosas y otras, y los primeros minutos pasaron en silencio: Remus se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba; y Sirius parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo. Al final, Remus levantó la vista del plato y esbozó una sonrisa, un poco incómoda ante el silencio de Sirius.

-Muy buen plato de pasta, Sirius. Para ser lo único que haces te sale bien. –se metió otro bocado en la boca, y esperó una respuesta por parte de Sirius, pero no llegó.

En cambio, al cabo de un par de segundos, carraspeó, y preguntó, en voz baja.

-Remus… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Remus suspiró, y apartó el plato. Dudaba que fuera a probar un bocado más. Asintió, mirándole.

-¿Qué hacías el otro día en el hospital?

Remus respiró hondo. Allí se iba la amistad incipiente con Sirius, despidiéndose antes de escaparse por la puerta… había esperado que durase hasta después de la cena, al menos.

-Visitaba al psiquiatra. –respondió, intentando destruir las inflexiones de su voz. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Sirius, siguió.- ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo…?

Y allí estaba. A Sirius se le abrieron un poco los ojos, y fue a formular una pregunta antes de pensárselo mejor y volver a cerrar la boca. Después, lo volvió a intentar.

-¿Tienes dos personalidades?

-No exactamente… -Remus suspiró. Esperaba que no supiera mucho acerca del TID, ni cuál era la causa más probable para que empezase. No quería contarle lo de Greyback también. –Más bien tengo una, y pierdo una noche al mes. Verás…

Ante la mirada atenta de Sirius, le contó la versión corta de su historia. Lo hizo, en vez de coger sus cosas e irse, porque lo que podía ver en aquellos ojos grises no era compasión, ni miedo, ni asco. Era simplemente preocupación, y, quizás, comprensión. Por eso siguió adelante.

Cuando terminó, se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y después Sirius se levantó y se acercó a él. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y reclinó su cabeza en el pelo de Remus.

-Lo siento. No me extraña que me evitaras cuando me vieras en el hospital… no me puedo creer lo que esa gente te hizo. Pero yo nunca te lo haré, ¿sabes? Ni tampoco dejaré a nadie que te diga algo delante de mí, Remus.

Remus sonrió, y apretó con la mano el brazo de Sirius.

-Gracias.


End file.
